kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord of Darkness
The Lord of Darkness is a being in Daventry's legends. Background The Unicorn in Daventry speaks of the Lord of Darkness as a curse (or vow), when discussing the evil that has been brought to the land, and how it is spread to King Graham and his family. They had suffered the same fate as the rest of Daventry's mortal inhabitants being turned to stone. In the story the one who has brought this curse is actually Lucreto himself bringer of darkness. The title is used as an antithesis to the Lord of Sunshine, which the Unicorn contrasts it against as the one who chose Connor. This Lord of Darkness appears to be connected to Satan (or similar beings of darkness). Perhaps Lucreto even rules over the Black Abyss where he became trapped. See also *Chaos *Lucreto *The Father Behind the scenes It is written in one of earliest design docs for KQ8 that the "Lord of the Darkness (KQVI)" is referenced. This appears to suggest that at least early on that Lord of Darkness is likely intended to have been Samhain. But it appears this character may have been split into two different beings... the character seems to have evolved in part into Azriel in the finalized game. But at the same time it appears, it was that Samhain was initially seen as representing the fallen angel who becomes Lucreto. In the final game, the term Lord of Darkness is used as a curse/vow representative of Lucreto's role in the story, in the context of his actions of unleashing chaos over the universe. It seems most likely this was a description for Lucreto in released game, who had become the father of the evil and chaos in the land (and to which "Darkness" is attributed multiple times during the game's story, as well as the darkness that infests the dimmed pyramid)... (It his darkness that appears to plague Azriel's land, but may also be an after effect of the chaos caused by Lucreto's dark magic, since most references to 'dark' or 'darkness' appear to be clearly associated with actions of Lucreto). Further more the game specifically mentions Lucreto is the using the 'magic of Darkness', and that everything described as 'dark'/'darkness' in the game is attributed to him. Lucreto also refers to his henchmen and other creatures as his Children of Darkness. But on a lesser level, the title could be used for Lord Azriel, the Lord of Death, who also rules over a realm of darkness. However, this is less likely as Azriel is not evil, did not bring the darkness, and has no context related to the 'vile tempest' or the curse put on Graham and his family and other mortals of the word. Lord Azriel is never described as dark, though his realm is covered in darkness (and the only references to Darkness or the dark made in Dimension are related to Lucreto's curse)... In fact the darkness covering the realm may just be more of influence of Lucreto's curse, and the same darkness covering the rest of the world. One of the inscriptions Connor reads in the realm of the dead is that Souls are union of Light and Life, and may the "Darkness" not break that bond (which appears yet again another reference to Lucreto's curse). Darkness can be synonymous with 'night', and the setting of the sun (thus possibly making Lord of Sunshine and Lord of Darkness the same individual). Although the Dark and Darkness usually refers to evil or an evil form of magic, and the context she uses it in is definitely with reguards to the evil that has covered the land, and the vile storm that has shattered daventry also caused by Lucreto.. In Paradise Lost to which the game takes some inspiration Satan/Lucifer is referred to as the Prince of Darkness, which would make this reference fitting. Lucreto takes his name and inspiration from Lucifer. Dracula is sometimes referred to as a Prince of Darkness, which also makes him a Lord of Darkness, but this is likely not the context of this term. Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Gods Category:lords Category:Titles